


home is whenever i'm with you

by Kendal_Lynne



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendal_Lynne/pseuds/Kendal_Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post 4.11 Oneshot.</p><p>“Can we go home?” Mickey asked, the laughter from moments ago already drained from his face as the realization of what transpired sunk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is whenever i'm with you

Mickey didn’t flinch when Ian kissed his head. He welcomed the affection. He craved it. He needed more.

“You ok?” Ian asked him, even though they both knew—they knew—he wasn’t. 

Neither of them were.

But one thing was for sure: they were better off together. And that’s what they were. So for now, it was enough. It had to be.

“Can we go home?” Mickey asked, the laughter from moments ago already drained from his face as the realization of what transpired sunk in.

Ian nodded and offered his hand to Mickey.

Mickey took it without a second thought, lacing his fingers through the younger boy’s hand.

\--

The house was dead asleep when they got back.

Ian, still holding Mickey’s hand, led him upstairs to the bathroom. 

Mickey sat down on the toilet and watched silently as Ian took out a facecloth, antiseptics, cotton balls, and cream. 

He soaked the facecloth with warm water and gingerly began to tend to Mickey’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he said as Mickey flinched under his administrations.

“S’alright, I’m a big boy,” Mickey told him.

“No, I mean, I’m sorry for forcing your hand. I shouldn’t have done that,” Ian said, “As much as I wanted us to be out, that wasn’t the right way to do it.”

“Well what’s done is done. It’s like I told you earlier, I don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks of us. And you were right about me being a coward…”

“I wasn’t though, Mickey…”

“Ian, it’s ok. We’re out now. No one has anything over us anymore. It’s what you wanted, right? For us to be free?”

Ian pressed their foreheads together.

“I just want you, Mickey. That’s all I ever wanted” Ian told him.

“Yeah, well you got me” Mickey said quietly, “I promise.”

Ian continued to clean the blood off Mickey’s face, his hands gently cradling his face as he did so.

Mickey spread his legs so Ian could stand in between them, grounding him by keeping his own hands on either side of his hips.

“Hey” Mickey said after a few quiet minutes “Were you really gonna leave me?”

Ian froze at the thought, seeing the absolute dread in Mickey’s blue eyes.

“I think I was going to try,” he whispered.

“We’re gonna fight sometimes, you know. Probably a lot, knowing us. But can you promise me something? The next time we fight, don’t just walk out on me. Don’t just give up. Fight for me and I’ll promise to do the same, ok? Just don’t leave me again.”

“I promise” Ian vowed, “I’m so sorry, Mickey. For everything.” 

Tears started leaking out of Mickey’s eyes, but he made no move to stop them. 

“He doesn’t deserve you” Ian told him.

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Mickey said.

“I don’t either. I just want you to hear what I’m saying.”

“I hear you.” 

“And I want you to believe me.”

A small hesitation and sigh from the older boy.

“I believe you” Mickey said as Ian wiped the tear marks from his cheeks.

“C’mon, let’s run you a bath” Ian said.

“Not so fast” Mickey said. He stands up and forces Ian to take his seat.

“It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Ian beamed up at him through the blood and dirt caked to his skin.

"I like the sound of that" Ian confessed.

"Then you better get used to it" Mickey told him as he gently wiped at a cut on his cheek "Cause in case it hasn't sunk in yet, I'm in this thing. For real."

“Why?”

“You seriously asking me that after everything?”

“I just…what changed your mind?”

Mickey rinsed the bloody facecloth out in the sink, ringing it in between his bruised hands.

“Ian, losing you that last time…I don’t think you realize how much that fucked me up. I really thought that was it. So I told myself if I ever found you again, I wouldn’t let you go. Unless you told me to fuck off and meant it, which you haven’t yet—“

Ian was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Mickey by the hips and pressing him against the sink. His grip was firm but his eyes were as soft as his lips as he leaned in and kissed the other boy.

“That’s the first time I tried to kiss you and you didn’t pull away,” Ian whispered when he pulled back slightly.

“I’m sorry” Mickey told him.

“I’m not, I'm…happy” Ian said, closing the gap between their lips again, “I haven’t felt happy in so long, I forgot what it felt like.”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been happy,” Mickey told him, gripping Ian by the biceps like he was afraid he’d disappear on him if he let go.

Ian moved his head to kiss the space just below Mickey’s ear.

“Gee thanks” Ian teased, his lips tickling the other boy’s earlobe.

“You know what I mean” Mickey said “Everything’s different with you.” 

“So you’re happy now?” Ian asked, moving back to make eye contact with him.

Mickey nodded, words escaping him as his eyes filled with fresh tears.

Ian kissed him once, twice, three times before finally pulling away to run their bath.

They got undressed in silence. They watched each other as the layers came off, but there was nothing seductive in their movements. Sore muscles and new bruises donned their pale bodies, matching war wounds that told the story of earlier events.

Ian climbed in the tub first. He opened his legs and motioned for Mickey to get in.

“Budge forward, I don’t want to hurt your ribs” Mickey told him.

Ian pouted in return.

“But I want to hold you.”

“You can hold me later, now budge forward” he said.

Sighing, Ian moved forward so Mickey could get in behind him.

Once Mickey was settled, he wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him back against his chest, careful to not apply too much pressure on his sides.

“You good?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, Mick” Ian said, turning his head to snuggle against Mickey’s neck. 

After a few peaceful minutes, Ian heard Mickey take a shaky breath.

“Mickey?”

“I’m fine” Mickey told him, his voice rough from the effort to stop crying.

“Hey…”

Ian tried to sit up and face him, but Mickey held on tight, preventing him from moving.

“I’m ok, Ian. I just want to stay like this for a little while. If that's ok.”

"Of course it's ok."

And so they did.

-

Later, Mickey let Ian hold his hand as he guided them into his bedroom. He said nothing when Ian picked out a tshirt and shorts for him to sleep in or when he insisted on helping Mickey put them on.

Mickey climbed into Ian’s bed first , relaxing only when he felt Ian’s body lined up against his, engulfing his small frame.

He pressed his face into Ian’s pillow, inhaling deeply.

Ian peppered kisses again Mickey’s neck, nuzzling the skin there.

“I love you, Mickey,” he confessed softly, kissing his neck once more.

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

Sinking further into Ian’s protective hold, Mickey let himself drift off into sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
